The term “baseball cap type hats” refers herein to baseball caps and similar hats in which a rigid brim of the cap is attached to a flexible portion that covers the head. Baseball caps and other baseball cap type hats are very popular. They are inexpensive, they block the rain and the sun, they are versatile in that they can be thin for hot weather and thicker for colder weather, and they come in varied colors and designs. Individuals who are prone to wear such hats tend to have many of them. Thus there is a need for a convenient storage system for such hats.
Furthermore, it is not always possible to hang prior art hat storage systems because some individuals may prefer to store such caps on the back of a bedroom or office door, others may prefer to store such an assembly on a wall, and still others may prefer to store such caps on the horizontal rod extending across a closet. Thus there is a need for a storage system that has diverse and multiple mounting means.
The clothing storage space of people vary widely. Some individuals may have a lot of vertical space within a narrow horizontal space and others may have a more cubic-shaped area for storage of clothing and accessories. Thus there is a need for a baseball cap storage means that can be arranged to capitalize on the particular shape of clothing and accessories storage space available to the individual.